


Make Me Work For It

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's bimbo. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blond Frank Iero, Current era Gerard Way, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Frank Iero/Gerard Way - Freeform, Frank is 23, Frank likes being called a puppy, Gerard calls Frank Puppy too many times, Gerard calls Frank smol dick a clit :), Gerard calls frank ass pussy and cunt, Gerard is 43, Innocent Frank Iero, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mean Gerard, Non-verbal sub, Praise Kink, Puppy Frank Iero, Roleplay, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, This is just me projecting how i want to be treated, This is just smut, Top Gerard Way, Verbal Humiliation, bimbofication, im ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just them roleplaying, Frank as a cute clumsy Intern, Gerard as a mean boss, enjoy it :)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Daddy's bimbo. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since they talked, and it's not like they were friends or anything now, no, Gerard had done this with everyone in the company, he was just an Intern, why would they be friends.

It was the last week of the month and Frank had to deliver his comic issues again, but today was a weird day, he didn't know why, it just was. He knocked on the door again. He heard Mr.Way's voice give him permission to walk into the room and so he did. But he seemed angry, or upset. 

"Hello. Thank you." He said harshly, not even looking at his face, Frank puts the pile of papers in his desk and walks towards to the door. "Who said you could leave? We have to talk."

Frank gulps and sits on the chair again, his hair hiding his blushing face, worriedly tapping his foot on the wooden floor. "Remember when we had that talk, you left one of your comics here, and I must say, it was really, hell, highly inappropriate..." He said staring at him like he was studying the younger boy, his voice low, making him shiver. His face blushed and he bites his lips, he knows what he is talking about, one of the only comics he couldn't see, the one he forgot to take out of the pile. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Way, I... I" He stuttered, his voice shaking while he stared at his feet, his eyes filling up with tears. 

"It was interesting though. I enjoyed reading it. I never thought you would like to be called a good little whore, or a cumslut." He said in a stern voice, the tension in the room easing up, Gerard was now smirking and leaning himself on the big chair. "You would be a good pet, wouldn't you, sugar?" Frankie's brain stopped, this wasn't happening... It was just a joke, and he would be fired. "I even saw the script of it, you can't deny that you were not thinking about me." His face was blushing, red tomato, and his eyes were not teary anymore. He was still shaking, sure, but he didn't knew how to react. "Let me read it to you in case you don't remember." He picked up one of the papers, and stood up, going behind the others chair. " 'he would bend me over his big mahogany desk, stare at me naked while he is still fully clothed, and starts humiliating me, calling me his pretty toy, his whore, slut, and even his sex doll.' Is that what you want, Iero?" The boy slightly nodded, afraid of what he would do to him.

"You are such a little slut, Frank... God, I'm sure you would do whatever I told you to, wouldn't you?" The boy nodded, closing his eyes and licking his bottom lip. 

"I want you to do something for me, I've been thinking about it, baby. I bought something for you, i thought you might like it, you're into feminization aren't you? So I'll make you my little girl. How does that sound?" He whispers into his ear, licking and biting it, making the other moan breathlessly. "Use your words, honey." He took his hand out of his hair. "I... I want it, Mr. W-Way, please..." 

"Good, good, i know you would like it. Now, give me your phone." The boy blushed more, picking up his phone from his pocket and handing it to the other already unlocked. " He squeezed Frank's throat. "I'm putting my number here, I want you to text me your address when you get home, and I will send you some stuff. You heard me, puppy?" the other one nodded and let his mouth hanging open. Soon all the things he was feeling were gone, not a hand on his throat anymore, making him whimper. Needy.

After a few seconds he's out of the office, shaking and blushing, he thanked god when he saw that nobody was there, so he could go home without answering any questions about why he was blushing like that.

He does what Gerard told him to, sends him a text, and after not more than 10 minutes there was a package to him, he opened it, some maid dresses, skirts, thigh highs, chokers and... cock cages? oh fuck... he was already getting hard. 

He called Gerard as soon as he displays everything in his bed. "H-Hi Mr. Way, th-thanks for the stuff, I... I don't know what you want me to do with it s-so can you explain it to me, please?" He asked fidgeting with his hair.

"Can you dress up for me tomorrow, honey? You saw the skirts, right? I think you would look so pretty wearing one of them. You know you don't have to, but I would appreciate it, huh?" Gerard smiles, and it makes Frank weak in the knees.

"O-Okay, I can wear it, daddy... Thank you." He says without thinking. Hanging up, shortly after his eyes widen.

\--------

Everyone is staring at him, he's wearing a pink skirt with a hoodie that almost cover it entirely, white thigh highs on his skinny legs and a white all star too. He blushes with all the stares but he only bites his lips and gets to work. He receives a text from Mr. Way and walks all the way to his office, knocking on the door and waiting, when he receives permission he sighs and gets inside the room blushing when the older is smiling at him. 

"Aw, look at you baby, all dolled up for me, uh? Lock the door please." He says softly. "Come here." He pats his lap, making the youngest blush and do as he is told, sitting on one of his thighs. "You look so pretty, princess... You smell like a baby too... What are you wearing underneath that pretty skirt?" He says, his hand caressing the boy's thigh before lifting his skirt oh so slowly, laughing when he sees him wearing white panties. "I don't remember sending you these... Oh, you're already hard? I couldn't even tell, look how tiny your dick is..." He holds his dick with the panties, stroking it slightly, making him whimper and bites his lip. "You were made for taking cock, princess, look at this." He puts his panties down at his knees, holding his boy dick and closing his hand, Frank stares at it and let out a whimper, the humiliation making him blush but get more aroused. "It's so so tiny, little one." He whispers stroking it again. "You know what this is baby? This is a clit, yeah... Now this is your clit, and this..." He spits in one of his fingers and slowly teases his pet before het puts inside his hole. "This is your little pussy, and daddy's gonna take care of it for you." He starts moving his finger and his hand at the same time. "Do you think you can come just like this, darling?" The boy nodded, coming not so long after. "Good boy, yeah, you are such a good boy for me, princess." He kissed his cheeks.

"Now, now... I have a surprise for you, you like collars right, pup? I was reading your comic again last night, and I couldn't stop thinking about you with a pink collar around your neck, maybe a leash too, so I could walk you through my office all day." He opens one of the drawers and takes off a collar and a pink pair of dog ears. He puts it on the boy and feels him melt with it. "Oh babygirl, is that what it takes to put you on subspace? That's so cute... I thought it would be more difficult than that, but you are so, so soft..." He puts the leash on the little d-ring of the collar and smiles. "On the floor, i want to sit on the couch." He said waiting for him to do it, he stands up and holds the leash, walks to the couch, sits there and smiles. "Keep kneeling baby, that's where you deserve to be." He says, the boy with big hazel eyes staring at him waiting for his commands, looking so pretty, and innocent. 

"Do you have any gag reflex, pup?" The boy shakes his head. "You sure? Open your mouth." The boy obeys, and soon he feels two fingers inside his mouth, and he keeps staring at him while he feels daddy fingerfuck his mouth, spit going straight to his chin and some tears on his eyes. "That's so sweet, baby, have you ever sucked cock before? I bet you did... If you don't have a gag reflex you must been training for so long now, don't you?" The boy shook his head, and started pouting when he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. "One of these days I'll put you underneath my desk and I'll make you suck my cock all day. I bet you would like that. Being used, like a dirty little whore you are. my dirty little whore, isn't that right." He nodded and whimpered, he felt him tugging at his leash, and he smiles resting his face on his thigh, he feels his calloused hands stroke his hair. "We'll have to talk now, sweetheart, do you think you can do that?" 

"Y-Yes sir..." The boy slurred, looking at him and closing his eyes shortly after. 

"Good, I will say some things and you are going to tell me if you like or not, and you better not lie to me." He stroked his hair again. "Feminization?"

"I.. I like it, but... in p-public or when we're next to other people refer to me as a boy." he says slowly, sounding almost sleepy. "Good boy, thank you for telling me." 

"How do you feel about having a cage, and chewing toys?" The boy whimper and wiggled his ass in the air. "Words, puppy." 

"I w-wan' it"

"Oh, you do? That's so sweet, maybe I'll buy you some, let them here in my office so you can play at any time." He boops his nose and watches when he giggles. "Humiliation?" 

"I like it too... But I like being praised more..." He says, adjusting himself so his face is at his crotch. He whimpers and stares at the oldest.

"What is your safeword, sweetheart?" He asks, caressing his cheek. "Strawberry." He mutters and whimpers, scratching his face on the oldest bulge. "Oh baby, you want to suck my cock?" Frank nods and pouts staring at him. "You have to go back to work, though." He smiles and stand up, pulling him up too. He takes off his collar and the pretty ears. "Look at me, sweetie." He obeys but is still pouting. "I will pick you up later today, okay? I want you dressed up all pretty for me, so I can take you out for dinner, and then we are going to my place, and we'll play a little bit, how does that sound?" 

"S-Sounds good daddy, thanks." The boy smiles and hugs him, he earns a kiss on the top of his head and a real kiss not long after. "You have to go now, princess, go, go." He kisses his lips and go to his own small office, sighing and smiling softly with his cheeks blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

They did in fact ate dinner, fancy restaurant with expensive things that Frank "couldn't" pay for it, so Mr. Way did it for him, the air between the two of them was heavy, full of sexual tension, it was palpable. 

When Gerard was paying for the food Frank was behind him, staring at the black card the man was holding, it made his spine shiver with the thought, Gerard was his Sugar Daddy, and he enjoyed it, he liked being spoiled, being treated like a spoiled kid, it was good. He stared at the man, with big puppy eyes and innocent face, almost. He sighed and saw the looks the guy behind the counter was giving at Gerard, he got jealous, he waited and then gave Gerard's cheek a kiss, marking it with the gloss, Gerard chuckled and held his hand. 

When they were sitting at the car Frank was pouting, arms crossed and face blushed with anger. "Oh, puppy, what is it?" He heard Gerard start the engine, and so, starts driving to his penthouse. "Nothing..." He mumbled, laying his face on the window, staring at the road. "Are you jealous, princess? You know you don't have to be, daddy is all yours." He caressed Frank's thigh which earned him a whimper. "He was starin' at you... Givin' you love eyes like I do..." He sighed and held his wrist, poking each one of his fingers. "Yeah he was, but I didn't care, did I?" Frank only shook his head, crossing his arms again. "Come on baby boy, don't be like that. I'll give you something to make you feel better." Gerard caressed his thigh one last time before pulling up the car at the garage, taking off his and Frank's seatbelt. 

He opened the door to him and held his hand, kissed it and then helped him out of the car, he kissed Frank when inside the elevator, holding his hips, caressing it, pressing him against the wall, Frank was all whimpers and whines, his knees weak, the only thing sustaining him was Gerard's body. The second the elevator door was open Frank was on Gerard's arms, bride style, giggling and hiding his face on his neck. Gerard was walking to the bedroom.

This room was bigger then the one they had at home, luxurious, they only used it for this kind of scenes, so it had to be this way. The room was white, a big bed in the middle of it, red satin bed sheets that felt so good when Frank was being pounded or eaten out. He sighs with the thought of it. "I'll go get your collar, puppy, undress yourself and wait for me." Gerard instructed, laying him on the bed, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. And so Frank followed it, taking off his black T-shirt and the jeans, wearing only lace panties and a cupless bra, he was looking cute, he neatly folded his clothes putting them on the closet and giggled staring himself in the mirror, just a tiny bit of mascara in his eyes and a lip gloss, why would he put more than that when Gerard was going to ruin him anyway?

"Oh." He heard Gerard behind him, then a hand on his throat and the other one on his hips. "A bra, princess? You don't even have tits. Pathetic." Gerard chuckled, kissing his neck. He picks up the collar and puts it on Frank, caressing his hair, and Frank already was so far gone, cock throbbing and leaking through his panties, making him whimper and moan helplessly. 

"You're going to let daddy take care of you, baby boy? 'S that what you want?" He nodded desperately, whining, Gerard picked him up and put him down on the bed again, he kissed and bit his neck, licking every inch of it, then he was licking and rubbing his finger on his nipples through the fabric of the bra, turning them into tiny little peaks. "You wan' me to suck them like they were woman's tits babe? That what you want?" Frank sighed and tapped once on his shoulder, and so Gerard did, licking and biting, Frank's little gasps were melody to his ears. But he stopped teasing and took off his panties, palming his dick and playing with the slit, still kissing his nipple. 

"That's so g-good." Frank managed to say, his hips moving while Gerard jerked him off. "Yeah? You like that, pathetic little mutt?" Gerard spat the words at his face, when he stopped rubbing one of his nipples he held Frank's jaw open, pressing the tip of his thumb on his tongue. "Open up." He said before spitting on his mouth and Frank only whined, drinking the man's saliva and sucking on his thumb after. "Good. Yeah, you better do that every time, or you'll see what I'm going to do with you." The threat made Frank shiver, and whine. "Needy, bitch." Gerard growled at his ear. 

Now that Frank's legs were on his shoulders he started giving his inner-thighs kisses and some hickeys, marking him, marking Frank as _his._ And that alone made frank sob, tears on the corner of his eyes, he was Daddy's and Daddy's _only,_ "You want me to eat your pussy, baby? Get you all wet and sloppy with my tongue, darling, bet you're going to like being eaten out." He said before licking his balls and giving his hole just a peck, teasing it. " 'M going to be really sweet with you, sweetheart, know you're not used to it, no one has ever eaten this cunt, huh? No one has ever treated you right, baby." Frank, oh poor frank, was already sobbing and going all sweet on Gerard, his brain melting into a pool of pink and golden goo, where everything was _too_ much but also _not_ enough, and when he felt Daddy's tongue inside of him he hid his face with his hands, he was all whine and whimpers, and it was so good, Daddy was so good at eating pussy. "Going all shy on me, sweetheart?" He teased once again but going back to tongue-fucking his boy's sweet hole, making it wet, like it really was a pussy, and maybe it was, maybe Frank really had a pussy and if Daddy pounded it hard enough, gave him enough of his milk they would have some puppies running around after 9 months, and that thought made frank cum, he didn't asked for it, didn't even saw it coming, he squealed, embarrassed, they had barely done anything, but Gerard didn't stop, nuh-uh, he kept going, holding his baby's thighs, squeezing it, making it hurt, the way he liked. "You made such a mess, didn't even warned me... Know you can't do that, princess. What got you so worked up that made you forget to ask for permission?"

But there's a thing Frank never told him about _this,_ yes they were filthy most of the time, but for him that was another level of filthy and he wasn't prepared to tell Gerard, no, too embarrassing, how could he look at him and say "I thought about you fucking me so hard that I get pregnant." Impossible, and he would never do it. Not for now. "Princess? What's your color?" He heard Daddy's voice echoing and take his hand out of his face, staring at him with blushed cheeks and a few tears running down his face, he pouts. "Y-Yellow, daddy..." He said quietly, Gerard let go of his legs and started kissing his tummy, going upwards, avoiding the parts of his body that he knew it was too sensitive, sometimes Frank got stuck on his own head, and things like that occurred, him getting insecure and too shy. "You know you don't have to worry, daddy is here, gonna take care of you, sweetheart, treat you real good, okay?" Frank nodded, and started getting relaxed again, daddy's mouth on his was heaven, it was like he was succumbing to his touch, letting everything go away, didn't took long to Frank start moaning and whining again. He always needed some pauses, he was so so sensitive, and daddy liked that, liked that he could always take Frank out of that space that he didn't like, and it made daddy proud when Frank let him do it, it made daddy _happy._

"What do you want daddy to do, baby?" He asked nicely, one of his hands going to Frank's hips, squeezing it hard enough that he knew there would be purple marks after, knew that if he lift his arms high enough while trying to reach for books on the library everyone would be able to see it, see that he already belonged to someone, who was gentle, caring and knew how to treat him right, how to spoil him and giving him what he needed without having to think about, because Frank wasn't very good at talking, getting shy everytime he would ask for something, because he didn't wanted to make Gerard think he was only a wallet or some kind of bank, and Gerard thought it was adorable, he knew how much Frank loved him, and he would never get mad at him because he asked for something, hell, he had a fortune, why would he care about spending a few thousands when spoiling his baby? 

"Wan' get fucked daddy... p-please, wan' your cock so b-bad, daddy." He cried, and _fuck,_ that made him a bad man, having a sweet little boy crying because he wanted his cock? He was a _bad, really bad,_ man. "Fuck princess." He growled, kissing him once again, hot and wet, full of teeth and tongues colliding against each other. He reached for the night stand, grabbing the lube because he wasn't mean, would never hurt his baby to his own pleasure. He coated two fingers with lube and started rubbing against the boy's rim. "M-More... plea-" He cried, fat tears rolling, Gerard stared at him. "Shush, you take what I give you, without whining, you know what that makes me, you know what crying does to me." He says with a stern voice, now coating his cock with the lube. "Makes me a bad man, sugar." He whispers on his ear before positioning his dick on his entrance, being careful, going slow with him, he was tight, always has been. "Fuck, sweetie... So, so tight." He says before moving in, all of it inside his princess' cunt. He started moving slowly, hearing Frank sobs and moans it was so cute, he could come from his sounds alone. "Gonna fuck you so good, princess, fill this boy cunt up, make sure you are well fed." He whispered, taking the pace and going faster, harder, slamming it inside of him, choked moans falling out of the sweet boy's lips, he held his thighs once again, scraping his nails across the flesh, red lines showing up, and the sting making him whimper. 

He took some time to appreciate Frank, eyes shut and his face wet and red, his legs shaking and cock throbbing every time he fucked that sweet spot of him. "C-Can i cum daddy... p-pleeAasee..!" He cries out loud, shouts, trying to hold himself back. "Y-Yeah, _puppy,_ go on, cum for me, cum on daddy's cock, sweethea-art." He said, going faster, the wet sounds being the only thing they could hear in the room. When Frank came, he thought he blacked out, which, he kinda did, blacking out for a few seconds before coming back, the sounds of daddy grunting, growling, making him aware of everything, he didn't had time to think though, he felt daddy coming inside of him, plastering his insides with his come, he cried, feeling so good, feeling owned. 

" _So good for me, sugar._ " Was the last thing he heard that night.


End file.
